


just (don't) see

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Canon, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lilin itu dinyalakan lagi dan Klara bisa melihat kembali ke luar cermin; mengecewakan.





	

**just (don't) see**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : 2p!Romano, 2p!Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Poetry/Supernatural. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon.

 

* * *

Dengar, dengarkan,  
pekik dari balik atap-atap yang terbaring di tanah penuh darah tumpah sia-sia.  
Renung, renungkan,  
jika dunia di balik cermin tak hanya menatap belaka,  
barangkali renyah tawa mereka,  
melihat umat serupa terus bergerak untuk merusak.  
Rusak, rusak. Terus rusak.  
Rusak!

* * *

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

Lilin _votive_ hijau tua semakin meleleh di dalam gelas kaca kecil di atas meja. Klara membuka matanya, menatap Angelo sesaat sebelum menuju pada lilin. Ia menangkupkan telapak tangannya di atas api, dan sesaat kemudian ruangan tersebut kembali remang-remang—terima kasih pada sepasang lampu redup yang mengapit bingkai pintu.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Klara?" Lagi. Gelisah.

Klara menggeleng. "Lebih banyak, Angelo."

Angelo menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya dan ia semakin panik. Berkali-kali ia mengepalkan tangannya, membukanya, lalu mengepalkannya lagi. Sementara itu Klara menyalakan lilin pilar, yang baru, yang lebih tinggi.

"Ingin melihat lebih dalam lagi?"

"Aku ingin tahu pikiran manusia dengan ini."

Angelo mendadak menggeleng, lalu mematikan nyalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia melupakan rasa panas yang ada. "Pasti mengerikan! Jangan!"

Dahi Klara sedikit mengerut.

* * *

Lupa, lupa, lupakanlah saja!  
Tentang dunia orang di luar sana,  
kehidupannya,  
tawa dan bahagianya.  
Kurung saja teriakan pedih itu dalam dunia yang menurutmu ilogika.  
Agar semua makhluk dunia cermin sakit jiwanya,  
bungkuk punggungnya,  
ngilu wajahnya,  
sebab tertawa yang tak ada habisnya.

* * *

"Jadi?" Klara menelengkan kepala.

"Sudahilah!" Angelo berdiri. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Kita tak pernah memahami manusia seperti mereka!"

Klara mendengus halus.

"Itu semua terlalu menakutkan! Dunia sebelah sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak ingin menyeberang lagi. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang di sini mengikuti cara mereka hidup! Apa yang dilakukan Lovino, sebenarnya, hingga semua itu tetap terjadi?"

Klara mengerjapkan mata lebih cepat, "Memangnya Lovino punya kekuatan? Memangnya ada cara yang mereka bisa tempuh, di saat manusia memegang kendali lebih besar?"

Angelo keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengangkat tangan. Klara menyaksikannya, hingga cahaya terakhir dari ruang luar yang menyusup melalui pintu yang terbuka hilang.

Diambilnya lilin lain dari meja kayu di sisi kanannya. _Container candles_ , warna oranye pucat, dan dinyalakannya. Ia menarik napas sebelum memejamkan mata dan pergi keluar cermin. Bukan untuk melihat yang tersembunyi, bukan untuk melihat ke dalam pikiran manusia; ia hanya ingin datang kepada orang tertentu dan melihat dengan mata si tujuan.

Klara mendatangi Erika, yang berada jauh entah di padang bebatuan mana, yang kota di tepiannya telah hancur, yang sedang mengurusi tiga anak yang tersesat—

—dan ia melihat kehancuran pada tiga pasang mata mungil itu.

Dan Klara menarik napas panjang.

* * *

Hancur, hancurkan saja!  
Deklamasikan segala kemenangan gemilang yang ada!  
Meski rusak seluruh umat manusia tak mengapa,  
asalkan terompet kemenangan selalu bergaung untuk jiwamu yang haus puja.

* * *

  **end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> * votive candle, lilin yang bentuknya seperti pilar, tetapi kecil-kecil dan diletakkan di dalam wadah kecil. ketika dibakar sumbunya, lilinnya meleleh mengikuti benda yang mewadahinya.  
> * pillar candle, lilin bentuk pilar/batang, dan lebih kokoh.  
> * container candle, lilin yang berada di dalam wadah, bedanya dengan tipe votive, dia ‘merekat’ di dalam wadah (saat dibuat, dituangkan langsung ke wadah).
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: it’s been a thousand year since the last time writing poetry HAHAHA alasan nama 2ps? angelo itu ‘angel’. i portray 2p!lovino as an angel. seorang malaikat lugu, penggelisah, dan selalu khawatir sama dunia sebelah. sementara itu, 2p!liech, klara, (kalo ga salah) artinya ‘bright and famous’, lawan dari 1p-nya yang lugu, polos, ‘tersembunyi’, dan tidak terlalu populer. soo ... yeah.  
> thanks for stopping by!


End file.
